Becoming
by WhiteRosesxo
Summary: Her beauty was immensely distracting. It felt as if I was completely lost in an oblivion. It felt hypnotic almost, as her hand guided mine. Through one touch I felt as if I could trust her with the treasures of my heart, yet as I looked at the forming smirk on her lips - she felt almost dangerous. Slayer!Brittany Vampire!Santana *Now rated M for Smut scenes*
1. I Don't Bite

There was a band on at the Lima Bean tonight, Mike and Artie from Glee were playing so we we're all going for moral support, I for one was looking forward to it more than anyone else. It was my only night off.

You don't have much spare time when you're the slayer.

How I managed to juggle school life and slaying I have no idea, I sometimes go to school on an hour's sleep, which believe me, is a killer. Pardon the pun.

I live with my Mom, Susan. We moved to Lima just over 6 months ago during the summer, I had to transfer schools because I burned the Gymnasium down in Columbus. Mom thinks it's because I was going through a 'troubled teen phase' since my Dad left. Truth was I was trying to stop an army of 30 vampires from slaughtering the town… try telling that to your Principal. But I could never tell my Mom that, she would never understand. Few would.

Anyway, I ended up here in Lima. Not for any random reason though. I wanted to move here. Imagine being a Herpetologist, and all of the world's most beautiful reptiles cohabited in one small town… you'd go there right? Well, that's how it is for me. Except I'm _**not **_a Herpetologist, and I'm _certainly_ **not **dealing with beautiful creatures. I'm the 'chosen one'. Here to slay the Vampires until I die, where if that is to inevitably happen another slayer will be chosen. It's some mad cycle that will go on forever or something. Good vs. Evil, yada yada. I just try and stay alive every night, works for me. And Lima's definitely no ordinary town. It's a _**Hellmouth.**_

Fortunately for me, and most slayers before me, my watcher lives here. Watchers are a guide; they are here to gather up info and weapons to stand against the vampires and demons. Will Schuester is his name, and boy I don't know where I'd be without him. He teaches Glee and Spanish at my high school, William McKinley, along with his girlfriend and school guidance counsellor Emma Pillsbury.

Obviously, in a school with over 500 kids there's bound to be a few who know of my 'extra-curricular activities' along with Will and Emma. Those amazing people would be Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. I've only known them 2 months since I've started here, but they've honestly become my best friends. Noah found out I was the slayer because he picked my locker as a prank, obviously having no idea it'd be filled with stakes, crosses, books, vampire kill tally….and tampons. Quinn on the other hand, is a practising neophyte witch. You wouldn't have thought, with her soft blonde bob and her good girl looks, not exactly a witch's stereotype I know. She came to Will, and he in listed her in our new 'Scooby gang' as we joked to call it. Funny, the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of a few 17 year olds. This is why I leave my Mom out of stuff.

It's a Sunday night tonight, and oddly enough… hardly any vamps come out. This is why Will assigned it to be my night off, well sort of anyway. I know I'll end up patrolling the park after the gig, what can I say? Must be a slayer's instinct. I send Puck a quick text letting him know I'll be at the Lima Bean soon.

"Mom! I'm going out now, won't be too long!" I call out to my mum as I slip on my tight leather jacket. Pulling open my bottom draw, I take a stake and slip it into the sleeve. You just never know. I make my way down the stairs towards the door, stopping to fix my hair in the mirror. I grip some of the loose strands from my high pony tail back and slip on my boots.

"Brittany, don't be too late and lock the door when you get in. Have a good time sweetie." My Mom kisses my cheek as she makes her way from the living room to the kitchen; I smile and go out the door.

* * *

"Yeah I'm 5 minutes away. No, no vamps out yet. As always. Yeah, see you there Quinn. Bye."

I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket. There's something so, calming about walking the streets of Lima at night and having no disturbances of any _**unnatural **_kind. I smile to myself as I robotically scan the street. I don't know why, but I don't feel alone. I slow my steps slightly, and there it is.

_Someone else is walking behind me._

Obviously, my slowed pace caught them off guard, I turn round as this could be some innocent civilian… but no one was there. I frown slightly, and scan the whole area again before brushing it off and carrying on.

_I'm being paranoid, damn slayer senses._

I turn the corner of the last block and I hear it _again. _I stop suddenly as they struggle to stop their foot placing in time.

_Yep, someone's definitely following me._

Smirking to myself, I see an alleyway to my left. As quick as I can I turn out of my stalkers sight and run slightly looking around for a place to hide myself. I look up and see the perfect spot.

I ran as stealthily as possible and jump up the wall, pushing myself onto the horizontal pole than ran between two buildings, I was hanging when I heard the footsteps, not just any footsteps. This person was wearing _heels. _This _woman _was wearing heels.

I flipped myself around into a hand stand position and stayed as quiet as possible. Suddenly, she stepped into the view of the street light. I couldn't really see her face from this angle, but I could sense her body walking hesitantly through the alleyway. Then she was directly under the pole I was currently on. She looked around, and before she could take and step further, I swung.

Both of us landing on the floor with a grunt, I straddled her and sat up quickly, taking my stake out and holding it up, finally getting a chance to see that face.

_**Oh. My. God.**_

Beautiful full lips cast into a smirk as she eyed our position and the stake in my hands.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Her voice was raspy and whispery, her smirk formed into a wide smile as she showed all her perfect teeth. I coughed awkwardly and got up off of her, stepping back as she too took a stand. She was wearing a grey pencil dress with black mac over the top of it; she laughed as she buttoned it together and rubbed the back of her head.

"Jeez, you're a little rough."

I frowned as I remembered why she was on the floor in the first place.

"Why are you following me?" I keep my voice firm and my stance confident, but she only smiles wider.

"I wasn't following you, I was in the neighbourhood. I saw you go into the alley, you never know what could be down here…" she lowered her voice as she stepped towards me again. I knew she was lying; I stepped back and circled her. I didn't miss the playful glint in her eye.

"Is that so? Because I heard your footsteps from about 3 blocks back." Now it was my turn to smirk. Her eyes widened as she sighed and pulled her sleeve back, her tanned arms practically glowed. She twisted her wrist and seemed to be checking the time on her watch.

"Ok, you got me. I came to warn you." This time her face was serious, she stepped closer again and took out a box from her pocket. I eyed it wearily and walked around her again, he long black curls forming to a just above the middle of her back. "I've got no weapons, don't fret." I smiled at the fact she knew what I was checking for. I came face to face with her again and she was back to wearing that smirk.

"Warn me of what, the dangers of stalking? I've got somewhere to be so if you don-"

"Their coming out, so be prepared. You're living on a Hellmouth that's about to open. The Harvest is coming, they want young blood. To my superior knowledge there's only one place that's gunna be packed with people tonight, and my guesses are your heading right there…" she smirked again as she turned around to walk off. My head was spinning. Their… as in _**vampires. **_She knew? She knew.

Who was this woman? She turns up, _**following **_me and suddenly acts like she knows everything. The Harvest? Must be something to do with the Master. I wish she wasn't so… mysterious and cryptic. Stop rambling woman, she's already leaving! Great focus Pierce.

"Hey wait!" she came to a halt as I quickly jogged towards her. She turned again, smirking.

_**Damn you and that annoying, smug, yet utterly gorgeous face.**_

"Can't get enough of me?" she winked and placed her hand on her hip.

"Who are you?" I breathed out, I felt her presence so strongly through me and my senses and I had no idea why. I mean, I was attracted to her but this was something else.

"Let's just say… I'm a friend." She stalked backwards smiling, I had to say… I was completely entranced. She stopped suddenly again. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she threw a small black box over to me; I caught it in my hands and stared down. She began to walk off again, her high heels clacking in the distance.

"What if I don't want a friend?" I called out desperately; I needed to speak with her longer. She turned her head to the side and smiled sweetly.

"I didn't say I was yours…." With that she was gone into the shadows. I let out a breath I was holding in. Did that just happen?

I looked down at the velvet box in my hand. My fingers traced the edge of it as I slowly opened the latch. I gasped at what was inside: a Tiffany's Stirling _**silver **_cross necklace, with diamonds around the edge. It was absolutely beautiful. I looked back at where she walked off and smiled. Shaking my head, I headed towards the Lima Bean. Not forgetting what my mystery woman had said.

Something told me this would be a long night.

* * *

"Hey B, what took you so long? And WOAH! Who gave you the diamonds?" Puck's eyes widened at the cross on my neck as Quinn, Emma and Will all turned around at our table to see the fuss.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said with a huffed laugh, sitting between Emma and Quinn, the latter immediately bringing her hands to the piece on my neck and examining it.

"Silver… this could come in handy if those bastards get close to your neck B. Seriously though, where did you get it? It looks super expensive!"

"This… woman, she – she was _following _me, kinda. Anyway, she seemed to know who I was. She said she… was a friend. And Will, she said they were coming tonight, the vamps. The Harvest or something. But I guess it's something big. I **know **it's something big" Will shot up at the news and everyone's eyes darted round the café, it changed dramatically for night events, but there was one thing: so many people.

In a vampire's eyes: _so many meals_.

"This friend, what did she look like? What was she like? Aggressive in any way?" Will's mind was clearly in overdrive as he searched for the answers.

"No she was… nice I guess. A little annoying. She was Latin or something, tanned, dark…mysterious. Completely beautiful, but you know, harmless." Will nodded as he turned to whisper to Emma, I could see Puck out the corner of my eye smirking.

"Beautiful you say?"

"Shut up Puck." Quinn and I say in unison.

* * *

I've been at the Lima Bean for 30 minutes and I'm already sneaking backstage with Quinn. Will devised a plan with the gang: we waited until everyone was in while he and Emma went back to the choir room to read up on the Harvest and get stakes. I scanned the room for vamps, and to Emma's immediate surprise when they wouldn't let her leave… they are securing the whole building. I've just dusted the fourth bouncer.

"Why tonight, Brittany? They've _**never **_come out on a Sunday night? Like ever! It's sort of… you know ritual here." Quinn was worried, her voice was faltering. We weren't prepared for this. I lowered my stake and turned around.

"Quinn, don't worry. I got this, okay? We just need to get everyone out." She looked up and smiled at me, nodding as she clutched her large cross.

"We need to destroy the Master, ASAP now B. They can fuck with this town, but they can't fuck with the Lima Bean!" we both giggled quietly as I nodded in agreement, turning around and lifting my trusted stake up again, Quinn's words playing on my mind.

The Master, or as we have come to known the Master of vampires. Will has read up on him throughout his time as training to be a watcher and being a watcher, because he resides in the Hellmouth. The oldest vampire alive. I've never come face to face with him yet, mainly because he isn't allow to surface. The scary thing is he can only surface if he tastes the blood of the _**slayer. **_

I heard quick footsteps behind us as I turned and pushed Quinn out the way, pinning the man's body against the wall.

My eyes nearly came out their sockets. "Oh my god Will, I'm so sorry! I thought you were… well you know." I lowered Will quickly as he straightened himself up.

"No worries, Brittany. But listen, I've read up on this 'Harvest' and the master." He eyed me and Quinn strongly as we both nodded for him to continue. "The Harvest can happen only _**once **_a century – the Master has allowed one of his vampire minions to taste his blood making them what's known as 'the vessel' for every person this vessel drinks, the Master gains strength from the victim's blood through him. Enough strength to break through his underground confinement…"

I blinked taking in the new information. Looking back at Will, I questioned, "But, I thought he could only rise through a slayers blood, meaning me?"

"It's his only other chance for another century right?" Quinn answered my question as she looked at Will who nodded for confirmation. She nodded slowly before turning to me, "You need to kill this vessel guy… or girl… or whatever!"

"Well, it could be any vamp, how am I supposed to know who he is? He could be killing now!" I paced as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Don't worry; he needs a place that can have a ceremony. This is the only place open with this many people in Lima tonight. Another thing, he'll have a scarred triangle on his forehead. You're good for a visual." Will reassured me. Right, now I've got a plan.

"Good, right guys. Plan. Will, you and Emma get as many people out as possible. I've dusted the security, your good to go. The furthest exit first. Quinn, you need to find Puck and let him know what's going on – help Will get people out and," I stopped and took out a stake from inside my jacket, "Use it if you need to." I smiled slightly and turned to Will, who nodded and wished me good luck before running back the way he came.

"I –I've never used a stake before, B." Quinn stared at me then back down at the shaking hand that was holding the wooden stake. I took her hand, and placed the stakes sharp tip against my chest, directly where my heart was.

"You find this spot, and you just drive it in okay? Don't think they'll spare you Quinn, because they won't think twice. You can do this, but I need you to get out once everyone has gone? You understand me?" she took the stake away from my body and held it firmly, nodding and saying a quick yes. "Good, now go, let's get these shits and put them back in the ground." I smiled confidently as Quinn scurried off in search of Puck. I turned and scaled around the backstage area, there was about 15 vamps gathered round. Then I saw him. The vessel. He was instructing them to gather people from the place for him. I looked back, hoping they got out as many people as possible. 5 vampires left the backstage and I got a better glimpse of the vessel. I clenched my jaw.

_He was holding Artie._

Artie was in a headlock as the big vamp smiled down on him, he nodded to everyone and left to go on stage, 3 stayed behind. I needed a warm up round.

Slowly stalking into view, I pulled out my stake and smiled at the fanged monsters, "Is Daddy not letting you boys play? Aww what a shame." They snarled and ran towards me, I blocked every punch and kicked one into another, knocking both down. The other quickly grabbed me from behind and immediately drew to my neck, attempting to bite me. The silver repelled him as I elbowed his stomach and staked him through the back as he was bent over. Dust settled on the floor as the other two slowly approached me, trying to work out a method. I ran and fly kicked the one on my left and flipped behind the right, staking him as he turned around. The one left jumped me and knocked me to the ground, consequently falling onto my stake. I stood up and brushed the dust off me, scowling in grimace. I heard an angry growl as I looked towards the stage, the Vessel.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE? I HAD 8 VAMPIRES HERE! EXPLAIN!" I tiptoed in the shadows to the left of the vessel, Artie still in his grasp.

"Luke, we're sorry… we don't know what has happened! It must have been the slayer…" One vampire stepped forward as they all looked around, searching for me. I readied my stake.

"Very well. I'll have her blood as well then." Before I could even move, Luke took Artie's head and brought his neck to his teeth forcefully, the smaller boy letting out a pained cry. I jumped from the curtains as Luke's eyes widened in excitement. Two vamps jumped onto the stage to divert me, I staked one quickly and pushed the other off. Luke grabbed Artie and held him in front of him. "You must be the slayer, pleasure to meet you." He smiled devilishly.

"You must be the vessel, pleasure to _**kill **_you soon. Now let him go! And we'll fight this out." He eyed me as he licked some remaining blood of Artie's neck and shoved him off the stage. He staggered up holding his neck and made his way out the building, all eyes focussed on me – but I swear I saw a tanned hand grab Artie's. Shaking my head I looked firmly on at Luke and braced myself.

"Stand down boys; I've never had the pleasure of killing a slayer. The Master is getting stronger, but with your blood he will certainly rise." He smiled wide as his fangs came into full size again, lunging for me. I punched him back and kicked his chest as he fell into a guitar, managing to pick it up and swing it into my ribs. I hissed as it broke in two and steadied myself running and kicking him in the side. I placed my foot on his hands and pulled my stake higher, his eyes widened as I was about to drive it into his heart but two hands grabbed my own and pulled me back, I looked to both my sides to see two strong vampires holding me in place I struggled as Luke got up, annoyed of the fact he's had to have help.

"You're better than I expected. Don't try and struggle, they are warrior vampires. Stronger than imaginable… as you can see." He stalked towards me then, bringing his hand to his forehead and muttering something in Latin. I struggled one last time but it was no use. I bent my legs to kick him but he was too far away. He chuckled as my blood boiled. "Any last wor-"

Luke gasped as he looked down, a silver stake through his chest. I looked on in shock. He stared down at his torso. "You…. Missed…" he tried to laugh but was cut off as the stake drove upwards through his chest and he was turned to dust. I couldn't believe who was stood holding the stake.

_**The mysterious woman.**_

She looked on at the two warriors and smirked, "I didn't miss. Just wanted you to see the pain in his face. Now go back to your Master and let him know this girl your holding onto right now is _**not**_ to be fucked with."

They let go quickly as they backed away, I picked up the drumstick and lunged for one, staking him through his heart. "That's for holding me back and making your boy fight like a pussy! And it only takes one of you to deliver a message… don't think I won't forget you either!" with that, the other warrior was gone with the rest of the vampires as I threw the drumstick on the floor and stared up at the woman.

"That was pretty badass Blondie." She laughed as she jumped off the stage. I went to follow, she held out her hand and I took it. The girl saved my life, I definitely trusted her now. I felt butterflies as she held my hand in hers as I too jumped off the stage. They were warm, a nice contrast to the un-dead ones that were previously holding me.

Her beauty was immensely distracting. It felt as if I was completely lost in an oblivion. It felt hypnotic almost, as her hand guided mine. Through one touch I felt as if I could trust her with the treasures of my heart, yet as I looked at the forming smirk on her lips - she felt almost dangerous. What I was feeling was dangerous, I can't trust random mysterious women in this town. No one can.

I needed to know more. Starting simple...

"Do I at least get your name now?" I ask as she lets go and smiles again. We headed towards the entrance.

"Santana." She nods as I take in her name rolling off her tongue, her raspy vocals enveloping it. It was perfect for her.

"That's a pretty name, is it Spanish?" I could have kicked myself, but It was a pretty name.

"Si, it is. Do I get a thanks?" she smirked again as we stopped walking towards the entrance.

"Oh… I… Thank you, Santana. Even though I could have handled myself." I was being stubborn I know, but that smirk damn annoyed me.

"You know what, I'm sure you could have." I looked to see she was deadly serious. I smiled again, I even blushed. "Your friends are outside; I gave that bitten boy to them before I headed back in. He should be fine."

"Thank you, again." She was the one who blushed now. We opened the doors together and stepped outside.

I quickly ran over to Artie who was sat with an ambulance, he informed me he was ok, just felt a little faint. Quinn told me Santana had carried him out and insisted them to stay here until we both returned. I gave them a brief of what happened and Will ran over to Santana, thanking her. I told everyone to go home and hugged them good night, Puck being the last.

"I think your friend is waiting for you." He whispered in my ear as I turned to see Santana shyly standing there, her dark hair blowing in the light breeze and her hands in the pockets of her long black coat. I nod to Noah.

"See you at school tomorrow Puckerman, bright and early. Be safe." He smiled and winked as I playfully slapped him and walked towards Santana.

"Walk me home?" I smiled again and she returned it, nodding politely and walking with me towards the alley where we first met.

* * *

We were a few blocks from my house, deciding to take the longer way and enjoy the fresh air. We walked mostly in silence, but it was comfortable – well, apart from when we both caught each other looking and immediately had shy smiles. I decided to say something.

"Why… why do you fight vampires?" I was hesitant, but again a small smile crept on her face as she looked my way.

"Somebody has to."

"Yeah, well I'm the slayer. It's my job." She chuckles and nods her head in agreement. "So… where are your parents?" she stops suddenly, and for the first time I saw a pained look on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as I really looked into her eyes, they were almost black. But none of the less, effortlessly beautiful like the rest of her. She coughed quietly and looked away.

"They're… dead." She spoke monotone, almost as if she had no emotion. But I could tell by her eyes, it was there… deep down.

"Vampires?" I asked again as she swiftly turned her head round again, eyes wide in shock as she nodded.

"It was."

Mentally kicking myself for going on to a topic which was obviously off the cards for her, I decided to stay in silence again. I glanced over and she seemed to be in deep thought, staring at the ground. We we're only a few minutes away now. I breathed in and turned the street corner with Santana beside me, she grabbed my fore arm.

"Someone's here." She stared up and looked around, I did too. I couldn't hear or see nothing. How did she know? She took a look too a nearby tree and held up her finger for me to stay. I pouted in response as she rolled her eyes and walked across the road towards it. It all happened so suddenly.

The warrior vampire from before jumped out and slammed a crow bar into her back as she grunted in pain and fell to the floor. I didn't even realise I was already running to her. I kicked him back as hard and reached for my stake.

"Brittany." She hissed as I helped her up, "No… look…" she pointed to the road we just came from… another 5 warrior vampires were running towards us.

"Shit!" I lifted her again as she hissed, "Come on! Let's get to my house. Sorry San, but you gotta run right now." She laughed and I heard her say 'You called me San' as we both took off down the street. Seeing my porch in view I smiled in relief, looking behind to see the warrior's gaining on us. I came up the few steps and looked to see Santana jogging up the drive clutching her side. She must be in so much pain. I kicked the plant pot and immediately took the key, slotting it in as soon as possible. Santana stood dumbfounded as I stepped inside. "Santana, come in now!" she snapped out off of the steps and leapt in, just as the vampires reached my drive.

* * *

**Let me know what you think guys!**

**Next chapter: Who _is _Santana? ;)**

**Re-Uploaded**


	2. It's Complicated

Santana flung herself into my house as I slammed the door behind her. I gasped as I leant against my front door, peaking through the distorted glass at the now stilled Vampires growling lowly towards me. I turn around fully as they approach, I didn't think Vampires could enter a house if they weren't invited? I braced myself.

"Don't worry, it's a reverse tactic. They still can't come in." it was like she could read my mind. I stared still, smirking towards the larger Warrior who was on my porch as he suddenly realised we _**weren't **_coming out for round two. I carried on watching as they retreated away, hand still firmly gripped on the door and my stake.

"Britt?" Her voice was calm as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned to her and smiled slightly, until my attention was drawn to the bleeding through her far right rib. I gasped as I pulled her jacket open.

"Jesus, Santana! That must have killed, how are you not crying right now?" I looked back and forth between her smiling face and her wound. I saw the impact of the crow bar. It was enough to break a normal person's bones. Santana for sure wasn't normal.

"I eat my vegetables." She shrugs and smirks and I can't help but fall under her infectious spell. I slowly start to take her jacket off, eying her for the get go. She nods as she watches me carefully pull it over her shoulders, revealing more of that deliciously coloured skin. A part of me felt concerned for her well-being, but a part of me felt increasingly turned on. _**I wish I was undressing her for another reason. **_I quickly snap out of my thoughts as soon as they enter my head.

"I'll get the bandages; you need to pull you dress off half way or something." I cough awkwardly as her eyes light up. She sniggers as I make my way over to the far cabinet in my kitchen, motioning her to follow. I feel her presence behind me as I stiffen up, her body heat inches from mine.

"Can you unzip me?" it was a seductive whisper. I swallowed as I turned around and she eyed me up and down before doing the same. Reaching up she grabbed a handful of her gorgeous black hair and swept it to the side. I stepped forward and closed the gap between me and her back. My shaky hands found the zipper as I slowly pulled it down, avoiding any injuries. _Definitely not to make this moment last longer or anything. _As her dress started to open and I dragged the zip past her lacy black bra down to her lower back, I was completely blown away by the art beneath her shoulders. It was the most unique tattoo I'd ever seen. Well, it was wings. Big, Angel wings that expanded from her middle top back to the ends of her shoulders. It wasn't the design, it was the pattern itself. Normally, people's tattoos have thick black ink… you know, what makes a tattoo obvious. But hers, hers was as if it was _embedded_ into her. And the colour… the faintest grey lines with a gold outline. It was literally _glowing _off her.

Sensing my staring, she turned to the side.

"Sorry… I… ugh… Y-your tattoo is amazing." I step back again towards the cabinet, needing some space from this magnet of a creature. Her face softened again as she turned around, pulling her dress carefully over her shoulders and down her body until it reached her waistline.

Her tattoo was amazing.

_**But her boobs are something else.**_

"It hurt a lot." She laughed and she winced, turning round to inspect her own wound. To my surprise, it looked almost healed: left only a thin red line running from the side of her back across her ribs. "Won't need any bandages I don't think." She winked up at me as I frowned. "Okay, if you're gunna pull that face put _**one **_on." I laughed as I pulled some band aids out the first aid box, taking a well needed breath as I came closer to her body. She smiled down at my hands and back up to my eyes, a teasing smirk staying on her face as she watched me wrap the white fabric around her middle. "You're natural with those hands." Finishing the dressing I looked up to her again, this time her teeth bearing as she smiled down at me.

"Yeah, they pack a mean punch." We both laugh as I help her put her dress back on and carefully zipped it up again. We both stared at each other in comfortable silence as I really studied her face. She was definitely older than me, early 20's I would say. But she looked so wise. Her face conveyed a timeless beauty, it completely mesmerised me. She stared back as she looked back and forth between my lips and my eyes, slowly leaning in until unfamiliar footsteps were heard down the stairs. Alarmed, she pulled away from our close distance and stood towards the edge of the kitchen.

"Brittany, I heard laughing. What's going on, is everything al- Oh, Hi…" My Mom faltered as she turned from the stairs into the kitchen. Great timing Susan.

"Mom, this is Santana…. She's… she's…" I panicked as I looked to Santana for help; she proceeded forward to my Mom and extended her arm.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am, I've heard a lot of good things about you. I'm Santana Lopez, I 'm at Lima University at the moment and I'm going to be helping Brittany with her History work. Sorry it's so late, but I offered to walk Brittany home seeing as though I'll be round often. Dropping off… books and stuff." She smiled charmingly as she shook my Mom's hand. Santana was constantly surprising me. She was so cryptic before, a woman of few words, and now she's charming the pants off my Mom, who is currently standing in complete awe of the beauty.

I only really noticed one major thing: _Santana __**Lopez**_.

"Wow its, ugh, very nice to meet you too Santana." She smiled again and looked over to me, a stern 'Mom face' in check. "But don't you think you should get to bed, Britt? School's tomorrow. Right, I'll leave you to say goodbye. Very nice to meet you again." My Mom took one last look at Santana and I prayed she didn't notice the blood stain on her dress. To my relief she turned and headed up the stairs, "Good night girls!"

"Night, Mom." I shouted as I listened to her go all the way into her room. I turned to Santana who was smiling bashfully at me. "Right I'll get you some pyjamas, and _**before **_you protest… they are probably still out there and I'm not letting you risk it in your condition. So deal." I smiled as she chuckled and I motioned her with my finger to follow. We quietly made it up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I open the door and walk into the pink room, gesturing for Santana to step in. I was waiting for a sarcastic remark on the colour, and possibly the unicorn teddy bear I have on my desk, but weirdly enough, she eyed everything with a warm smile on her perfect face. I handed her a towel and toothbrush and showed her to my en-suite whilst I got ready in the outside bathroom. I came back in my room to see Santana sitting innocently on my bed, looking at a picture of me and my Dad. I coughed to get her attention and she jumped up, placing the frame quickly back on the bedside cabinet. I smirked at her, giving her some of her own medicine. I walked to my closet and handed her some shorts and a large hockey top.

"You can have my bed; I'll sleep on the floor." I said politely. I couldn't possibly let her sleep on the floor with that injury.

"No Brittany, it's your room. I'll take the floor." She smiled and stood up, turning for me to unzip her dress again, I obliged with a frown on my face.

"My bed's double, you're not sleeping with that cut. So get dressed." She huffed defeated and smiled; I crawled in the covers and flipped her sides over. She pulled her dress down again and I was met with that awesome cleavage.

"Erm, Britt?" I snapped out of my stare I was in with her body. Fuck, she must have known I was staring. I coughed up a 'yeah' and she smiled bashfully again, hands gripping her dress as she was about to pull it all the way down. "I…umm… Can you look away? I'm … I'm not wearing underwear."

_**Jesus fucking Christ.**_

I suppressed a moan as I nodded frantically and spun round on my side, gathering as much covers as possible around my head. I waited for a minute and felt the left side of my bed dip and phenomenal warmth grace the covers. We weren't touching, but I knew she was close. Still trying to cool down from the 'No underwear' comment, I relaxed as I pulled the covers to my side.

"Santana?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if she may have fallen straight to sleep like Quinn usually does.

"Hmm?" she answered softly, I smiled at the fact she was still awake.

"Do you snore?" What? I can't sleep with snorers. At all.

She chuckled lowly, "I don't know. It's been a long time since anybody's been in a position to let me know."

My heart swelled. Santana was single. She was beautiful. She was caring and warm and she saved my life. I smiled so wide I'm surprised my teeth didn't illuminate the room.

I slowly drifted into sleep thinking of how wonderful Santana was. But I couldn't help the nagging questions in the back of my mind…

_Why is she helping me?_

_How does she know who I am?_

_How is she fighting so well?_

_Can I really trust her?_

My mind eases immediately as I feel a warm arm snake around my side.

_**Whoever she was, right now I feel the safest I've ever been.**_

* * *

_**If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son, I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one.**_

My eyes flung open as my hands desperately darted over to my alarm clock. _How embarrassing. _I slapped it aggressively and the loud Jay-Z song stopped immediately. I really hope Santana slept through that. Turning around on my spacious double bed, I notice her missing. Her side was made to perfection, with a small note on the pillow. I can't lie; I am really disappointed to not see her here. I sit up slowly and reach for the note.

_Sorry, had to run. Work errands. Thank you for letting me stay, it was very kind of you. Be careful when you patrol the streets tonight._

_See you around_

_S_

I frowned deeper. 'See you around'? I thought we managed to become _slight _friends yesterday. I'd at least thought she'd offer to help me out with these warrior Vampires. Plus, I had so many questions for her. I guess she was darting around them. What I really can't understand is how I slept through her leaving; I'm usually such a light sleeper.

Santana Lopez was an enigma to me.

I yawned and tossed my covers over, preparing for the long and gruelling day of school.

* * *

This morning was hectic.

First I had to inform the gang on another pending gang of Warrior Vampires that _really _wanna kill me right now. Then I had to endure teasing from Puck and Quinn over Santana staying over, plus the embarrassment of how she left whilst I was still in slumber. But the worst moment this morning? We have a new member to the Scooby Gang:

Artie Abrams.

I like Artie, don't get me wrong. But I really can't be doing with any more people knowing about who I am, or what we're living on. I'm a little more reassured now though, he's a smart guy. And we figured he'd be helping out Will and Emma on research, and to be honest… I really could use the help there.

He asked me on a date.

I said yes.

I felt I had no choice; I have to keep him sweet right? I didn't want to upset him so he'd go blabbering off about Slayer's and all things good and evil. It was only one date, right? Artie's cute anyway, and the only person I'm interested in right now hasn't the same kind of interest, hence her quick get go this morning.

It was only one date.

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since the night of the Vessel and the Vampire Warriors. Between the gang and I, we'd managed to dust off most of them. But there were still 3 left. I'd been training harder than before, and balancing school wasn't as hard either. There was one main thing on my mind…

_**Santana was being distant.**_

I'd seen her twice since she stayed round my house. Once, she fought off some Warriors when I was cornered yet again, but quickly vanished away before I could speak to her. And secondly: to give me directions to their lair a week later. She spoke so quietly and never once looked me in the eyes. I asked her if she was okay, and she just nodded. This angered me. So I went off on a rant about how she can't just pop up out the blue, give me clues and save my life and then vanish. It got her attention anyway, well; it got me another cryptic answer:

'_It's complicated.'_

And poof, the magic Santana walks off into the shadows again. It amazes me how someone I've known for such little time can give me butterflies and yet frustrate me to no end. She was _never_ off my mind.

Another thing that's happened in these 3 weeks: I've been dating Artie regularly. Nothing serious or official, just the odd coffee or a cinema date on a Sunday, it feels good to get my mind off things sometimes. I mean, we haven't even kissed or anything, but the dating _is _there.

I find myself on my way to the Lima Bean again, for our ritual Sunday night out. I don't know why, but every week I've been taking the same route through that alleyway, _just in case. _Yet again, I'm met with disappointment.

I open the doors to the large café and make my way towards our regular table, I spot Puck playing pool with some other guys whilst Quinn is sat in the usual seat on our table, but talking to a guy? Wow, get Quinn. She's usually so shy, but she's actually talking **excitedly **to this dude.

"Hey Quinn!" I express as her head jolts my direction, suddenly aware of the situation. I see blush creep on her face as I extend my hand to the mystery man. "Hi, I'm Brittany. Don't think we've met before?" The dreaded boy smiled widely and took my hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Hi! No we haven't, I transferred here a week ago. I'm a senior too. Quinn's been tutoring me on Science. I'm Joe, Joe Hart." He smiles even wider as he looks at Quinn, whose cheeks go a shade redder.

"Anyway, I'm playing tonight so I've got to head backstage, nice meeting you Brittany!" he nods my way as he picks up his guitar and turns to Quinn, "Thanks again, Q." they both stare at each other like they've been in hopeless love for a thousand years and I supress a chuckle as I pick up Quinn's latte and bring it to my lips, trying anything that will stop me laughing at them. He turns to walk off and I drop the cup back down, arching my eyebrow towards a guilty looking Quinn.

"Funny, Quinn… I've never heard you mention this fancy of yours?" I smirk as she sinks further into embarrassment. I love how nervous Quinn gets over boys and how she really shouldn't be, she's beyond beautiful.

"He's been here a week Britt! And, we've got more important stuff to talk about!" she speaks exasperatedly as I smirk wider. I notice her attention at something behind me and suddenly a smirk forms on her face. "Speaking of fancy's…"

The first thing that came to my mind: Santana.

The thing I saw as I excitedly turned around looking for Santana: Artie.

I feel bad when I look at him and I wish it was her. I force a smile on my face as he walks towards us, giddy as ever to see me, kissing my cheek as he always does.

"Hey ladies, looking beautiful tonight B." I smile and I try not to cringe, it's just the way he says it.

"Hey Artie, are you going up?" Quinn nods towards the counter as he nods in return.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a latte now. Hot chocolate for you, B?" he smiles again and I nod. He mumbles a 'be right back' to us and gets in the long queue, leaving me and Quinn to small talk.

Halfway through telling Quinn about my fight in the Vampire Lair, I felt a soft hand tap me on the shoulders. I see Quinn's face first, she smiles devilishly and nods behind. I turn and see _**her.**_ She looks out of breath, her hair in a quiff and straight down this time. She looks beautiful as ever. I notice her dress was blood red, and she wore the same stylish black mac coat, she seemed breathless, almost agitated as she hesitantly looked in my eyes, a small smile forming on her face.

"Can we talk?" it was almost whispered as she looked down on me, still in my seat. She eyed around the room and gave Quinn a polite nod, "Alone. Please?"

I nodded and stood up, glancing over to and ever smiling Quinn – who was loving this. "This won't take long." I said firmly, I wanted Santana to know I was annoyed with her, which I think worked as she lowered her head to the ground and began walking towards the corner of the room. I took another quick glance to Artie who was still in the queue, and back down to Quinn, who mouthed a 'Don't worry.' I smiled, and followed Santana.

She had her hands in her pockets as she nervously looked down. "So, now you want to talk? The mysterious act getting boring for you now? Because it sure is for me, you've been completely ru-"

"You have no idea how difficult it has been for me Brittany." She cut me off as I stared at her. Big dark eyes almost puppy dog like bore into me as I felt my angry resolve quickly melt away under her stare. "I'm just supposed to make sure you're okay, I'm not… it's not supposed to be like this." She pulled a hand out her pocket and held her forehead in it, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. I had millions of questions.

_Supposed to be like what? Who sent you here? Why are you doing this? _

So I asked them.

"Santana, you're confusing me. Stop the cryptic, okay?" she looked up from her hands and nodded. "What do you mean it's not '_supposed to be like this'_? I don't understand. Why are you here? Where do you work?" Now I was getting stressed.

She let out a big sigh and I could see her gathering up the right answers, whatever Santana was hiding… it was big.

"It's… complicated. I know I've said that. It's just…. Ahh… where to start? It's-"

"There you are babe!" _Oh hell no. __**Not **__now. _Artie's hand slid around my shoulder as he handed me my drink. "With extra sugar too, just how you like it." He kissed my cheek and I saw Santana's face tighten with rage. It kind of made me feel really good… was she… _**jealous**_?

I felt Artie turn and take in her presence as I tried to find a way to control the situation and get Artie out the way. "Oh my God! Hi! You, you helped me the other week? When the attack happened? This is the girl Britt!" he looked back and forth between us excitedly and I smiled awkwardly. Santana stared emotionless, eyes slightly narrowed.

I decided to step in. "Yeah… Artie… This is Santana. Santana, this is Artie." Artie stepped forward and out stretched his hand; smile still wide on his face. Santana looked down to his hand, then back up to my eyes. Buttoning her coat up she stepped forward closer to us.

"I have to go." With one last look, she stormed past Artie, knocking him slightly into my side. I watched as she paced through the crowd, knocking into people with drinks and angrily slamming the door shut. My mouth was literally hanging. _What was her problem? _My line of sight followed back to Quinn who too was sat there, mouth wide open looking back between me and the door. I just shrugged.

"Jeez, what the hell was her problem?" Artie exclaimed, taking a sip of his coffee as he watched the door.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as I entered my house, setting my keys on the side near the mirror. I took my jacket off and hung it on the banister, making my way towards the kitchen. No one was in; I guess my Mom was in deep sleep. I looked towards the clock: _**01.23am.**_ I'm getting later on a Sunday. Ever since the attack a few weeks ago, I've been paranoid. I go over to the fridge and take out some food, lazily making my way back through the kitchen and up the stairs. I open my bedroom door and lift my bag off my shoulder onto the floor, tiredly flopping onto my bed. I reach towards the lamp, but a figure moving from in between my wall and my closet stops me.

"Hi…" Santana's voice echoed through the whole room as she stepped into the moonlight next to the window. Half her face was lit up and she looked magnificent. She smiled shyly, nervously touching her sleeves. I'd noticed she was still wearing the same clothes and wondered if she came straight here…

"Santana, w-what… how did you get in here? How long?" I got up off my bed now and stood on the other side.

She nervously gestured towards where the light was coming. "I climbed through the window." I almost laughed as I looked down at her high shoes, it amazed me how she could do everything in them. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I came after I had a little walk, when I left the Lima Bean. Sorry for being rude." She looked down at the feet again, before quickly coming back up and reaching my eyes.

"Oh. What have you been doing?" I stupidly tried to make small talk to get over this awkwardness.

She gave a tight lip smiled again and gestured towards my bookcase behind me. "I did a little reading. " I turned to my bookcase, as I was about to look back I noticed one book out of place: _**my diary. **_NO! She read my diary? I quickly looked back to her. "And I did a lot of thinking, Brittany I-"

"My diary?" I paced over to the book and held it up. "You read my diary?" She opened her mouth to speak but looked dumbfounded as I slammed the diary back in the top drawer where it belonged. I was so angry with her! How dare she invade my privacy like that? First stalking, and now this! I cringed internally as I thought over the things I had put, the things she must have read.

"That is not okay! A diary is a person's most private place and you don't even know what I was writing about, 'Sensual' can mean a lot of things, bad things, and where it says your eyes are 'penetrating' I meant to write 'bulgy'" I breathed hard as she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Brittany, I di-"

"And for your information "S" does not stand for Santana, it stands for . . .Stefardo, a charming foreign exchange student and so that whole fantasy part has nothing to do with –"

"Brittany!" She shouted now as I stopped my ramblings, angrily looking over towards her. She smiled again and chuckled. "Your mother moved your diary when she came in to straighten up, I watched her from the closet. I didn't read it, I swear." She stepped forward into the moonlight more. I felt so fucking embarrassed.

I walked towards her. "Oh." I said as the realisation and embarrassment really kicked in. "OH!"

She smiled again as I stood opposite her, shaking my head and laughing. We both looked up and held eye contact. She drew out her words breathlessly, "I did a lot of thinking today… I can't really be around you…"

I knew this was coming; she's so hot and cold all the time. Coming into _**my **_room telling me she can't be around _**me? **_Fine, I'm sick of this anyway.

I nod sarcastically as we both begin to speak over each other.

"Because when I am…" she begins.

I cut in straight away. "Hey no big, water over the bridge…"

"… All I can think about is how badly I wanna kiss you…"

"Is it under the bridge or under the dam?" Hold up, I swear she just said... _**WHAT**_? "Kiss me?" I snap out of my ridiculous inner bridge/dam argument as I fully focus on the amazing words that has just come out of her mouth. _Santana wants to kiss me. Oh lord._

She looks down and turns her head to the side a little. "I'm older than you… and this can't ever…" she steps towards my window and opens it. "I should go."

Our eyes still stay locked fiercely as her body doesn't move. "… How much older?" I breathe out as I walk closer towards her.

Her hands grip the window ledge hard as she carries on staring at me. "I really should…"

"Go… you said…" I was right next to her now.

We locked eyes for a second longer until her body jumped towards me, our lips crashing instantly as her hands wrapped possessively around my waist and up my back, sensually massaging me. Her lips moulded with mine to perfection as we kiss tenderly and tentative. My hand grips the back of her next and moving back quickly, passionately kissing as we forcefully hit the wall, Santana's body pinning mine against it. I let out a loud moan, louder than I intended as she bit my lip down, before attacking me again. It was growing more and more passionate as she whirled us around. I didn't even notice I had wrapped my legs around her waist as she threw us onto the bed. Again I was surprised by her strength. She lifted her lips off mine and trailed them down my neck, sucking and kissing like she was feral. Heat pooled between my legs as her hips grinded into mine. I widened my legs for more, but she suddenly darted off me.

I sat up frantically, looking over to see Santana near the window again holding her head as she breathed heavily.

"Santana, what's wrong?" I approached her slowly from behind as I touched her shoulder.

I heard a growl, the most animalistic I'd ever heard as she spun her head around.

I couldn't believe it.

Spouting from her beautiful white teeth were two of the sharpest, largest fangs I had ever seen on a vampire. They sparkled in the moonlight, looking as if they were made of diamonds. Looking again to her now blood red eyes, I did something I had never done in all my time of being the Slayer.

I screamed.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow!**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews, i'm LOVING the fact you like the BtVS twist. I've always thought the Buffy/Angel love story was epic, and perfect for a Brittana fic and hey, i did it!**

**Just want to let you know it may not be exactly like the BtVS story arc, as you can see from this. Santana's backstory will be different from Angels.**

**Characters (Incase you haven't already guessed)**

**Brittany - Buffy**

**Santana - Angel**

**Will - Giles**

**Emma - Jenny Calender**

**Quinn - Willow**

**Puck- Xander**

**Artie - I kinda want him as a Cordielia role, which should be funny.**

***Character spoilers***

**Cooper Anderson - Darla**

**Rachel Berry - Drusilla**

**Finn Hudson - Spike**

**;)!**

**Hope the reviews keep coming in, i'd love to know your thoughts/predictions! **


	3. The Curse

"Santana's a vampire?" Quinn asked _**again **_for the fifth time in absolute shock as I nodded, the Scooby gang all gathered in the choir room before first period.

"I can't believe this is happening… one minute we were kissing…. The next…" I look around and see Quinn's face smiling at the mention of 'kissing'. Artie on the other hand, looked really mad. I felt terrible when I told him this morning, but right now, I've got bigger fish to fry. I shake my head as I turn to Will for answers, "Can a Vampire ever be a good person? Can it happen?" I ask almost desperately.

Will rubs his eyes and looks at me sadly, "Brittany, a Vampire isn't a person at all. It may have the movements, the memories… even the personality of the person it takes over, but it _is _demon at the core. There's no halfway." I sigh heavily as I look down at my books.

"So, that's a no huh?" Quinn adds sarcastically.

"Well then what was she doing? Why was she… so good to me? Was it all some part of the Master's plan? I-it just doesn't make sense!" I add frustratingly, the amount of sleep I will lose over this is not a matter I'm looking forward to.

Puck chimes in, "Alright. You have a problem, and it's not a small one. But, Britt… you're the Slayer… she's a Vampire… It's obvious what you have to do." Quinn shoots him a death glare as I huff. Ignoring the nagging in the back of my mind which says he does have a point.

"It is the Slayer's duty…" Will adds again. Great, this gets harder.

This time Artie has a turn, "I know you have _**feelings," **_he spoke venomously, Santana has definitely lost a fan, "But you're not like, in love with her… right?"

I paused briefly, I did have feelings for her, they were kind of overwhelming me. You know, to the point where I'm potentially refusing to do my duty as a Slayer, bearing in mind she is quite positively a demon who feeds off the blood of the innocent. Yeah, I'm definitely infatuated.

I didn't realise my pause in thought caused a stir as Artie gasped, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Shh, keep it down Artie jeez!" I whisper harshly as everyone tuts at Artie's behaviour. "I didn't say anything okay? Just get off my back." I get up and take my bag on my shoulders; luckily the bell rang before anyone could say anything.

"I'll see you all in here after school. I'll research the best I can on Santana, Brittany." Will smiles as he enters the closet to the choir room, where all his books are.

Quinn comes to my side with a supportive smile on her face as we leave to go into the corridor, heading for Geometry. This is gunna be one hell of a long day.

* * *

**Santana **

I hurried along the piping quickly until I felt the creaky flooring… I was near my apartment.

I have to travel in the day via the sewage line. Not attractive at all, but fucking convenient when you turn to flames every time the sunlight hits your skin. I smile and think of Brittany, outside in school soaking up the warmth. _How I wish I could be with her. _

I frown again, remembering of how much I scared her last night.

I really didn't intend on her finding out that way, at all. I got lost in the moment and got a little turned on. Okay, _**a lot **_turned on. I couldn't even re-tract my 'fang boner'. Usually, when a Vampire gets turned on to the point they are about to lose control, our fangs come out. I was really keeping it under, until I kissed down her neck… past her pulse point… Her skin tasted so sweet on my lips… t_**oo sweet.**_

I climbed up the ladder and pushed the man hole, coming into the basement of the apartment building I was in. I grabbed my keys and entered the apartment.

I turned on a few lights and headed towards the phone, I needed to call the office and let them know in the best way how I've really fucked this one up.

I'm here to help her, not to fall in love.

I hang my black coat up and step in towards my spacious living area. The smell immediately hits me.

"Who's here?" I pause and turn around to where it's coming from, the kitchen. I take small, cautious steps.

I wasn't prepared for the voice that echoed from the corner.

"An old friend."

He stepped out into the light of the kitchen, dressed smartly in a private school uniform. It had been over 60 years since I had last seen him, and to my surprise… the hair hadn't changed.

"It's been a while, Santana." He smiled as he leant up against my fridge. I felt a familiar fondness, but it was quickly gone as I know who his alliances are with these days: the Master.

"Sebastian." I nod in greeting, "What's with the schoolboy look? Last time I saw you, it was Kimono's."

"And the last time I saw you it wasn't chasing around a high school girl in Lima?" I arched my eyebrows as he smirked, "Remember Budapest? Turn of the century… you were such a bad girl during that earthquake."

I shudder, recounting the events in my head. "You did some damage yourself." I said tight lipped, trying to get the images out my mind.

"Is there anything better than a natural disaster?" He sighs contently. "People running round in the streets, lost. It was like picking fruit from a vine…" he smiles again as his hands place behind his back, he stalks around my kitchen, eying the room. Well, scrutinising it. "Nice… you're living like them now. You and your new _friend _are attacking us, like one of them." He spits as he draws nearer to me, placing his finger gently down my cheek, "Well guess what precious, you're not one of them…"

I angrily slap his hand away and back off, "I'm not one of you either!"

He laughs hysterically as he keeps looking at me in astonishment. "Is that what you tell yourself these days? You and I both know the things you hunger for… the things you need. You can only suppress your real nature for so long, San." He walks past me into my living room, I turn and follow. "I can feel it brewing inside of you… I hope I'm around for when it explodes." His eyes widen in excitement and I see red.

"_Maybe you don't want to be." _I spit harshly as he smiles wider.

"I'm not afraid of you… but I bet she is though." My face falls as I remember her piercing scream last night. I wanted to console her, but instead I jumped out the window. Fight or flight they say.

He turns his head to the side as he eyes me, "Or maybe I'm underestimating her. Talk to her, tell her about the curse…" He puts his hand on the door and pushes it half open. "And if she still doesn't trust you… you know where I'll be."

* * *

I make my way over to Brittany's house and I can't lie, I'm fucking nervous. I don't even know where to start, and I'll probably end up staring at her lips and losing control again.

_**I just need to apologise.**_

That's simple enough, surely.

I turn the last corner on to her street, bracing myself as I get nearer towards her house. I come across the steps to her porch and stop, having a staring battle with the door.

"Come on Santana, just knock on the god damn door!" I mutter harshly to myself as I fist my hands. I look up again and practically jump the steps. Nearing her door, I out stretch my hand and go to knock.

_I just can't do it. _

I try again. I keep chickening out and it's frustrating. Why am I even here? She's not going to want _anything _to do with me even last night. Even after _that _kiss. That mind blowing kiss. I'm the thing she _hunts. _I'm a monster in her eyes.

I don't even know why I tried to fool myself.

I shake my head and head back down the small steps, turning back the way I came from.

Another piercing scream echoes out the house and I spin around, sprinting towards her front door and kicking it down with all my strength. I smell blood as soon as I enter the house as I run towards the kitchen.

"Brittany! Are you o-" I stop still in the archway of the kitchen and take the site in front of me:

Sebastian with his fangs stuck in Brittany's Mom's neck.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" I jump over the kitchen island and stand in front of them. She's not dead, but unconscious. I couldn't help but look at the blood pulsing out of her neck as Sebastian withdrew, smirking at me as he licked his lips.

"Let her go." I say firmly, withdrawing my eyes from her neck.

He pulls her head up slightly, "Come on Santana…" I shake my head. I'm not doing this, I'm not being tempted. "Just say yes…" he brings her into my arms and I automatically morph into a monster as my fangs spark out and my brow furrows deeply.

"Welcome home…" he draws out as he leaves the house.

I'm breathing heavily now as I look at the site of the woman passed out in my arms. The blood looks so _inviting…_

NO. I can't. I would never do that to Brittany.

I try and calm down as I close my eyes, only to be met with a voice I did not want to hear right now.

"Hi Mom…" she called as she shut the door. I could hear her footsteps as I stood around with her Mom hanging in my arms. _This is going to look real bad. _

"I'm home…" then she sees me. Shock ignites her face as she takes in the scene before her. Then I see something I've never seen grace her face before: hate.

She runs over and pushes me onto the floor, lying her mother down gently as I quickly get up, Vamp face still intact. She punches me twice: the face and the ribs. I winced at the sore spot and before I could block any more hits, I was flying through the window and landing hard onto the sidewalk.

"You're not welcome here!" she spat angrily at the broken window. "Come near us again and I'll kill you."

I wanted to tell her what really happened, but I knew she wouldn't believe me. I growled lowly out of instinct and backed away into the shadows.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**General Pov**

Will and Emma stormed through Ward 11 hand in hand as they made their way through Lima Hospital, coming to a stop outside room 3 to see a tired looking Brittany and her friends.

"Brittany, what happened?" Emma asked frantically.

Brittany looked up, face stern. "Santana."

Both Will and Emma gasped as Artie stood up and sat next to Brittany and placed a small hand on her back for support, she muttered a 'thanks' but quickly got up and stood in front of Will and Emma, much to his grimace.

"What do you know?" She asked emotionless, determination sinking into her eyes.

Will nods before speaking up, Quinn and Puck gathering around too. "There was no mention of Santana in texts. I took to reading the watches diary instead. There was mention of a Santana in the 1700's. She wreaked absolute terror and havoc for several decades. However, about 70 years ago she came to America… shunned other Vampires and lived alone."

Quinn hesitates to speak up, and before she does, Emma cuts in again.

"What did they say about your Mom, Britt?" she gazes through the room window.

"They convinced her she stabbed herself with a Barbeque fork, even though we don't have a Barbeque fork." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Her blood counts a little low, but she got lucky." She leant against the door and lightly hit the back of her head on it. "I'm so, so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Britt!" Quinn quickly came to her side.

"Oh no?" Brittany glanced around at everyone. "I invited her into my house. And even after I knew who she was – I didn't do anything about it. Because I had _feelings_." She lets out a long sigh. "Because _I cared._"

Quinn starts again. "If you care about someone, you care about them Britt. You can't just change that by-"

"Killing them? Maybe not, but it's a start." Brittany interrupts, more determined than ever.

There's a short silence in the waiting area as no one argues with this, Quinn sadly nods, despite her wanting Santana to be a good Vampire before. '_Wishful thinking' _she inwardly thought.

"We'll keep an eye on your Mom." Puck nods.

Brittany smiles slightly before turning to everyone again, "I think she lives near by the Lima Bean. I'll start there."

She starts to leave before Will grabs her arm, "This is no ordinary Vampire, Brittany. If there is such thing…" he trails off, before looking back up to her eyes, "She knows you. She faced the Warriors. I think it's going to take more than a simple stake…"

"So do I." with once last glance, Brittany quickly leaves the hospital… waiting until nightfall.

The gang spend the rest of the afternoon taking it in turns to speak to Susan Pierce, who is amazed by the schools 'teacher ethics'.

Will is sitting next to her bedside as she starts to wake up again, smiling at him.

"She talks about you all the time; it's good that she has a teacher who makes an impression…" Susan smiles and Will is quick to return it.

"She makes quite the impression herself." He answers fondly.

"I know she's having trouble with Math, is she applying herself? I mean, she's studying with Quinn… she's studying with Sebastian. She _is _trying…" Susan continues as Will's attention snaps up.

"Sebastian? I don't believe I know…"

"Her friend, the one who came over tonight." Susan finishes as Will's body sinks in realisation.

"Sebastian came over to your house tonight, not Santana?" Will asked as calmly as possible.

"Oh, Santana… I remember her, really pretty girl. But I haven't seen her in weeks. Yeah, it was Sebastian…Brittany has a lot of good looking friends..." She trailed off laughing, before adding, "Poor thing. I probably frightened him half to death when I fainted. Someone should go check if he's ok." She finished with a small smile.

Will smiled again before nodding, "They should, and I'll do it. Get some rest Mrs Pierce."

Will leaves her room quickly before standing in front of the gang.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

**Santana**

He cornered me again as I slammed my body towards the wall, trying to pry away his temptation. His mind games were working.

"For a hundred years you've not had a moments peace cause you will not _accept _who you are!" he shouts into my ear as my eyes close and I shake my head violently, the tears threatening to pour out. "That's all you have to do. _Accept it. _Don't let her hunt you down. Don't whimper and mewl like a mangy human." He grabs my shoulders and spins me around and my fangs come out harshly as dig my nails into his arm. "Good! This is the anger you always had, Santana." He rubs my arms sensually whilst grabbing my face; I growl and snap at him. "Kill… feed… _**live.**_" I couldn't take any more as I violently throw him through my kitchen wall.

"_ALL RIGHT!_" I scream as my body heaves, the demon within me wanting blood, her blood.

"What do you want with her?" he asks as he tries to stand, a smile still forming on his lips.

"I want it finished." I growl out, pacing towards him again and kicking him down.

"That's good." I cut his speech as I kick his throat and forcefully press down. "You're hurting me… that's good too." He laughs again as his fangs re-tract.

I retract mine and step off of him; walking towards my door I pick up my black mac and place it on slowly. I step out of the front door and head for the one place I know she'll be looking for me. I never wanted it to be like this, but I'm preparing myself for a showdown.

* * *

**Brittany**

I take a deep breath as I eye the open window on the right side of the Lima Bean. Placing a small stake in my inside jacket pocket, I bend back down and pick up my weapon for tonight: a crossbow. A rapid fire crossbow to be exact, I wanted this finished.

As I stepped through the broken window my anger boiled again. The room was pitch black, with one beam of light against the far wall. I stepped around the nearest pool table and drew my weapon up, both hands gripping it expertly as I closed one eye for aim.

"I know you're here…." I shout out as I step quietly in further. "And I finally know what you are…"

"Do you?" I spin towards the left side of the room where her voice was heard and shoot an arrow out of instinct. "I'm just an animal, right?" Confused, I turned to the right direction where her voice was coming from.

"You're not an animal." I speak as I re-adjust my crossbow and step slowly towards the right. "Animals I like."

I hear her heels from the left and I spin around, her face half lit in the smallest light. Her fangs bearing as she snarls, "Let's get it done."

She charges at full speed towards me and it takes me a second to adjust to the angle, I spin in time to fire, she dodges the quick arrow and rolls over the pool table. I see her running across the lit wall and I fire again, just missing her. I jump over the pool table and aim the crossbow into the shadowy corner she had just run into. Taking another step further I was surprised as she jumped out behind me, catching my off guard as I turn and she kicks the bow out of my hands. I punch and she catches my fist, again surprising me with her strength as she pushes me back. I kick and she grabs my thigh, spinning me and slamming me into the table. I wince slightly and flip off, kicking her backwards in the process. She lands a punch to my ribs and I land one to her face. I quickly remember her weak spot as I spin kick as hard as I can into the wound on her side. She howls as she grabs her side as I kick her again and she slams into the lit wall. I roll onto the floor where my crossbow is, aiming it perfectly as we both pause in realisation: I've got a clean shot.

I tighten my finger, about to shoot… but her fangs retract and her face changes.

All I see is that beautiful face.

She notices my hesitation and taunts, "Oh, come on. Don't go soft on me now."

I shoot.

About a metre to the side of her, she turns her head and eyes where the bow landed. "A little wide…"

I couldn't hide my anger as I stand up, dropping the crossbow from its aiming position. "Why? Why didn't you just attack me when you had the chance? Was it just a joke? To make me feel for you and then…"I huff as I stare at her smirking face, "I've killed a lot of vampires… I've never hated one before."

She straightens up against the wall and narrows her eyes. "Feels good, doesn't it? Feels, simple." She whispers.

"You play me like a fool, come into _my _home and attack _my _family-"

"Why not?" She interrupts harshly and I blink at her bluntness, "I killed mine." She starts to walk away from the wall towards me and I back up in instinct.

"I killed their friends… and their friends' children…" she stalks and I aim the crossbow again. " For two hundred years. And I did it all with a song in my heart."

"… Two hundred years?" I whisper. I remember Will mentioning Santana going quiet when she came to America.

"And then I made an error of judgement." She looks down and takes one step closer, her heart just an inch from the tip of my bow. "I fed on a girl about your age: beautiful, but dumb as a post and a favorite among her clan."

"Her clan?" I ask, almost inaudibly, confused and trying to take in Santana's story.

"The Romani…" She looks again and I shake my head. "Gypsies?" I now nod, understanding what they are. "The elders conjured up the perfect punishment for me." She looked down at my bow and into my eyes, causing my heart to beat even harder before she swallowed hard, "They restored my soul."

Santana has a soul? That's impossible for a Vampire. "What? How is that possible? How are you still… a Vampire?"

She sighs before adding, "When you become a Vampire, the demon takes your body… but it doesn't take your soul. That's gone… no conscience… no remorse… It's an easy way to live. When they restored my soul I basically became a hybrid of a human and a Vampire, the only one of its kind." She looks down sadly as I see a single tear gently roll down her perfect cheek, "You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done… and to care." Her voice breaks as her body shifts slightly; she coughs and says more with more confidence, "I haven't fed on another living human being since that day."

I swallow, trying to get the overwhelming feeling to go down as my anger starts to build, remembering what she had done previously today. "So, you started with my Mother? Am I supposed to feel honoured?" I spit harshly.

"I didn't bite her." She retorts, just as harsh and just as determined. Her eyes softened as she spoke again, "But I wanted to…" she licks her lips and stares at me again, "Just like I wanted to kill you tonight."

I looked into her pained eyes and stood back, placing my crossbow on the floor slowly. She looked confused as I stepped closer towards her, our faces a few inches apart. I leant my head far to the left, bringing my hair over my left shoulder; exposing my neck.

"Then go ahead…" I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I _needed _to trust her. She eyed my neck then looked back at me, shaking her head slightly with a small smile. "Not as easy as it looks?" Her small smile grows a little wider as I bring my head back up, she's about to speak but is cut off by a smooth male voice from the corner of the room.

"Sure it is." Santana's face drops as I turn around and see a young man dressed in a school uniform enter, his face harsh as he smiled with his white fangs, he looked to me as he stood behind the pool table, "You know what the saddest thing in the world is?"

I feel Santana edge closer to me as her hand goes to the bottom of my back, "Bad hair on top of the outfit?" I ask, trying to anger him. It works as his face tenses; he suddenly looks over to Santana.

"To love someone who used to love you." He says. I edge towards the crossbow slightly as I look between the two who were now staring each other out.

"You guys were involved?" I asked, slightly jealous.

"Sebastian, leave." Santana snarled, slightly stepping in front of me. I felt butterflies from her need to protect me, but my attention was on this Sebastian guy, who again smiled towards me.

"For several generations." He said smugly. I stepped forward, much to Santana's displeasure as I felt her body tense.

"Well, you're gunna pile up a few exes in the time you've been around, right? I'm guessing you're older than her too? Between the two of us-" I lean in slightly and tease, "-You look a little worn around the eyes."

"I made her!" he snaps angrily and I look back to Santana in slight shock, whose eyes had averted to the floor. "There was a time when we shared everything, wasn't there my Saint?" his voice was soft as he spoke lovingly towards Santana who doesn't move from my side.

Sebastian grows increasingly angry towards Santana, "You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years. You gave it all up because of _her!"_ He points aggressively towards me, bitterness laced in his voice. "_You love someone who hates us!"_

Santana and I both snap our heads towards each other, mine in shock, and hers in desperation. _She loves me? _

"You're sick and you'll always be sick." Sebastian continued as we both looked towards him again, "And you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die…" Both Santana and I tense as I look towards the crossbow that's next to my foot. Sebastian smiles down at the action, "You didn't think I came alone, did you?" he asks smugly.

"I know I didn't." I say firmly as I stamp on the crossbow, it flips in perfect timing in the air and I catch it, aiming it straight at Sebastian.

He smiles widely again, "Scary." I bring it up, about to shoot but I'm completely thrown off guard when Sebastian brings out two revolvers from around his back, his eyes sparkling as he speaks, "Scarier."

He aims them straight ahead as I feel my body being forcefully pushed to the other side of the room, two shots ring out and I turn in time to see Santana's body skid along the floor, her hands clutching her stomach.

"Santana!" I shout in concern, wanting to do nothing more than to run over and hold her.

"Don't worry little one." Sebastian's voice echoes, "Bullets can't kill Vampires." I crouch down, weapon in hand as he stalks for me, "They can hurt like hell, but-" I move and run and feel a bullet whip past my hair. _That was close._

He stands on the pool table as I continue running, bullets taking out chunks of the walls. I hide behind a pillar, breathing heavily.

"BRITTANY IT WASN'T SANTANA WHO ATTACKED YOUR MOM IT WAS SEBASTIAN!" I here Puck's voice shout from the entrance as Sebastian whips around and starts shooting in his direction.

While he's distracted I run to the pool table and yank it my way and Sebastian lands harshly. I then push the pool table as hard as I can and it flies back towards the stage, I run behind the counter as Sebastian continues firing from his angle, which isn't good. I hear him jump off onto his feet as he fires all his bullets at the area around me.

"Come on, Brittany! Take it like a m- AH!" I pop my head over the counter at Sebastian's gasp, only to see a wounded Santana with a pool stick through his heart, "Santana?" he asks confused, before his body is turned to dust. She drops the stick and looks towards me as I rise; we stare for a few seconds before she staggers off into the dark.

* * *

"Brittany, there's still nothing on Santana's curse." Will shakes his head as he re-reads the pages over again. I look down; the mention of her name gives me so many emotions right now.

It's been 2 days since the whole incident with Sebastian. We still haven't spoken. I guess we do need to be away from each other, it is for the best. But that doesn't stop me thinking about her.

"You're reading the wrong book." My attention snaps up to the door, as does everyone else. Puck stands up in natural defence as Quinn turns from her laptop. It felt like time stops as she enters the choir room, immediately finding my eyes, "I owe you all the truth." I lock eyes with Santana, the same magnetic attraction taking both of our attention. Will must have noticed as he coughed, spiralling Santana's eyes towards him and his pile of books. "You've got the wrong book, Will." She says again to him before adding, "Well, the wrong _**name.**_"

"Go on…" Will nods, immensely interested as Santana smiles fondly.

"Try Saint Anna." Will immediately rises up and runs to the closet of the choir room, rummaging through books as we all sit in silence. I tried to comprehend what she had just said, was she a Saint? Santana and I again finding each other's eyes through the still room as I sense Artie's annoyance behind me as he huffs and moves as far away from us as possible. Our eyes averted as Will rushed back in, turning towards Santana and nodding for her approval. She nods back firmly, still not moving from the shadow of the doors entrance. "Be my guest."

Wills eyes scan the page as we all look towards him, his eyes widen as he looks towards Santana, who now has her head hung down, in embarrassment almost.

"Anna Lopez, born 1702, south Puerto Rico." He begins. So her original name was Anna? I sit up intently as does everyone else. And she was over 300 years old? Wow. Will continued, "Lived in the Gypsy community of San Juan until the age of 12, where her and her immediately family left for Isabela." I looked towards Santana whose attention was on Will too now, her eyes were sad. I remembered what she had said, about slaughtering her family. I can't believe she actually lives with all she's done, and it honestly makes my feelings grow stronger for her. "There in Isabela, she became a key leader in her Gypsy tribe, looking after everyone and fighting off the danger of the Puerto Rican wolves. She became known as _**Saint Anna, **_the one with the angelic face…" _They sure got that right. _"Until a period in 1725, where Isabela was invaded by a group of savages who were known as the 'White Men', the night of the Fire Festival where Santana was turned into a Vampire by the notorious former Viking, Sebastian Smythe." Santana came forward as she eyed Will intensely, he body tense as I guess she re-lived those moments. Will paused as he turned the page. "The following night she was said to have slaughtered everyone in the village, leaving just the ribcages of children." I closed my eyes as I shook the thought away. I couldn't even imagine Santana doing such a thing, even given what she is.

"I think we can stop there." Will was interrupted by Santana, as all our attention now turned to her as she stalked forward into the light of the room. She looked towards me, "You deserve to know the story." I nodded as she looked to Will for permission to carry on the story, she didn't even have to say anything. Will mumbled a quick 'Of course' as he shut the book, placing it on the ground and giving Santana his full attention.

"I became known as _**Santana **_throughout the rest of Puerto Rico and Europe, as in _**Satan - **_not a 'Saint' anymore_**. **_It's been my name ever since." Her eyes drift to the left in remembrance as she continued, "For 200 years I caused chaos everywhere I went. I was known to be the most ruthless, sadistic and brutal demon." She flinched as she spoke her next words, softly, whilst briefly looking towards me, "I was the most evil Vampire ever recorded." I swallowed as I took in her life story. I still couldn't believe this was the same woman who was looking at me so affectionately now. "In 1930, I went back to Isabela to torment the Clan Kalderash. I was legend in gypsy stories there, and I attacked them emotionally and physically one by one." She carefully picked up the book and traced the old pages delicately with her thumb. "I underestimated the development in Gypsy magic and in vengeance they _**cursed **_me, restoring my soul. Forcing me into living in eternal guilt over the countless crimes I committed." She places the book down and furrows her eyebrows, "_I remember every single face." _ Her voice was broken, and I wanted to do nothing more than run and hug her so tightly, but my body couldn't move as I processed all that she'd done.

"I came to America shortly after and I lived it mainly in solitude." She placed her hands in her coat pocket again; I've noticed this is a nervous habit. But to my surprise, she pulled a business card out? Walking towards Will, she handed one over before continuing and doing the same to me. I looked down and read the small silver writing _Lopez Investigations. _

"About 5 years ago, a higher power named The Powers That Be found me on the streets of New York and to cut a very long story short – changed my life around. I started the Private Investigator business. I have a small team up in Los Angeles. I've been dedicating my life to helping the helpless ever since." I smile proudly as I look up towards her, she turned away. I know why… she will always be ashamed of her past. Taking in her words again, I begin to think.

"I'm not helpless, Santana." She sharply looks up towards me, her deep eyes beaming slightly at my comment.

"I have no idea why I've been brought here, all I know is that… with you… it feels right." My heart swells twice the size as the butterflies form in my stomach. "I… I have to go." She looks as her watch as she turns away, walking briskly towards the door. I stand up, waiting for her to turn around, which she does. "Can I speak with you privately, Brittany? I'll be outside." And with that she's gone.

No one in the room speaks as I continue staring at the door. I get up and make my way over in the direction she went.

"If you two are gunna be _that _melodramatic every time you interact, I'm out of here. It's like modern day, demonic Romeo and Juliet…" Artie manages to ruin the moment as he casually grabs his coat and goes to walk out the room, past an unimpressed Quinn who just shakes her head in disbelief and slightly knocking my shoulder as he leaves. I follow, going left outside the school; I notice the time is 10pm.

I wrap my arms around myself as I step outside, I immediately see her, stood by the fountain. I smile and stroll over, she notices I'm without a coat and begins to take her mac off, placing it over my shoulders, I'm about to protest when she answers for me. "I'm dead Britt, I don't get cold."

I smile as I take in her amazing scent around her coat, she steps closer.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay… and your Mother." She asks concerned as the electric butterflies return to my body.

"We're both good." I nod and she smiles, "You?"

"If I can go a little while without getting shot or stabbed, I'll be alright." She smirks and I reach and take her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers.

She stares down at our hands affectionately, rubbing small circles into the back of mine with her thumb.

"Look… this can't…" she begins, lost from the words. I knew this was coming, it was best for us both.

"Ever be anything." I finished for her, "I know. For one thing, you're like 300 years older than me." I laugh and she just nods, still smiling as I let go of her hand.

"I just gotta… I gotta walk away from this." She whispers, but doesn't leave.

"I know… me too." I answer as I look down to her lips, still none of us moving. "One of us has to go here…" I say reluctantly, about to back away as I see her inch forward slightly.

"I know." She shakes he head and I expect her to turn around and walk away, instead, she steps forward and delicately places her hand on my chin, leaning in and lifting my head up to a tender kiss. I throw my arms around her neck as we kiss slowly and she brings her hands around my waist; it was a lot different than before, not quite as rushed and frantic. The lust was still there though as her lips pressed hard against mine and I sucked her bottom lip, our tongues gently massaging each other.

We slowly pull away, our faces still inches apart as she smiles and gives me one last peck.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I pull my arms away and step back.

"Yeah… it's just…"

"Painful... I know." I say as I look towards her chest, a fresh red burn embedded into her from my cross necklace. She smirks widely at the double meaning and nods, I turn to step away, "See you around, Santana." I turn and walk down the street, not looking back once.

I don't know where I go from here with Santana; the kiss felt like a goodbye kiss, but I think we know between us it isn't. All I know is that I think I am falling in love with her. And that's scarier than any demon I've ever faced.

* * *

**Hi Guys, right, i know there was A LOT in this chapter, and if you're a little confused about Santana's past i'll break it down:**

**She was born Anna Lopez in early 1700's in Puerto Rico, to a family of Gypsies. As she got older she became her tribes leader, earning the name 'Saint Anna', when America invaded Puerto Rico, Sebastian made Santana into a Vampire. They traveled Europe, and she gained her name 'Santana' because many of her victims thought of her as 'Satan'. She was a very bad Vampire, known to be the worst in history until in early 19th Century she was cursed by her old Gyspy clan, and they restored her soul - basically giving her a conscience and remorse - giving her demon its 'humanity' back. **

**I will delve into more of Santana's past, and the night she was changed. It upcoming chapter's i'll also introduce her role in Lopez Investigations - and also her team :)**

**The rating may change in future chapters due to some sexual tension being sorted ;)**

**Please review!**


	4. Losing Control

"You know, you shouldn't walk alone at night. I heard it's dangerous around these ends…"

My eyes spark open immediately at the sound of her voice. I stop the swing as quickly as possible and turn around to look for her, but she wasn't even there. Was I dreaming again? It'd been a week since we last saw each other properly, both agreeing sub consciously to keep our distances. I frown sadly in the distance and swing my head back around, only to gasp loudly and grab my heart as she stands casually in front of me.

"Jesus, Santana! You need to stop that!" I breathe out as she chuckles, sitting in the swing that's next to me.

"Sorry, bad habit." She begins to propel her swing forward, the tiniest motions in her legs. I couldn't help but notice how cute she is when she does the littlest things. "So… how have you been?"

I smile at her attempt at conversation. "I'm good, just the usual you know…" I gesture at the stake in the same hands that are wrapped around the swings' chains; she laughs again, showing those beautifully perfect teeth. "But, I've been good. How are you?"

"Well, there's no bullet or shit like that in me, so I'm counting my blessings right now." She laces her voice in sarcasm as I send her a pointed look and laugh.

We both swing in silence for a while as we take in the scenery of Lima Park. It's beautifully quaint; almost the only place in the town where you can hear your own thoughts… or your heartbeat, in this case.

"What do you like to do, Brittany?" She interrupts the silence and I turn to laugh at her.

"Santana, what is this… the random questions… where's cryptic, mysterious girl gone to?" I smile widely at her, but she didn't seem to get the joke as she looked down embarrassed. It made me feel awful.

"I-I'm sorry, I just… I don't want every conversation between us to be about death and Vampires and all things good and evil." She sighed as she looked up and stares at the stars, her swing slowing down to an almost stop as she whispers out, "I just want to get to know you."

I felt bad then, but worse now. Santana was always trying with me. It made my heart both swell and break, her deep puppy dog eyes looking out into the Park in embarrassment. "I… San, I'm sorry."

She turns her head slightly and gives me a small smile. I slow my swing down and jump off, placing my stake inside my jacket pocket and walking in front of Santana, out stretching my hand. "Walk with me?"

* * *

I wipe my eyes quickly and try and catch my breath as the laughter keeps erupting, no matter how hard I try to supress it. "Y-You…. You really did that?" I laugh again as she squeezes our interlaced hands, looking at me wide eyed with the biggest smile.

"Yes! It was so embarrassing!" she laughs as we continue walking through the park, hand in hand still. My laughter starts to calm down as we walk by the pond.

"Wow, I bet the 50's were amazing." I say in awe as we hop along 3 stepping stones. "What was your favorite moment?"

"Now that's a question!" She says animatedly as she thinks back, making 'hmm'noises. I've decided just now, I love this side of Santana. We started talking about her past, the good parts… as we wanted a positive conversation for once… and suddenly this bubbly, happy woman just flooded out of her. I'd give anything to have her always feeling like this. I'd give anything to help her forget.

"It's either… singing with Frank Sinatra OR… sharing a kiss with Marilyn Monroe!"

I stopped in my tracks as her arm yanked forward; she turned to me, that bright smile still in place.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I say as I place my hand up as she rolls her eyes. "One, you sang with FRANK SINATRA?" she nods and laughs again as I try and pick my jaw off the floor, "You can sing?" I want to hear you sing! And, you kissed Marilyn? Wow, Santana, wow."

"I met them both playing poker at MGM studios, it was the only way I made money at the time…" she continued as we began walking the length of the pond again, "I sang with Frank a few times, just for fun. Although after a few whiskeys one night he did ask me to marry him…" I swallowed hard and swear I felt a major pang of jealousy flow through my body. "Marilyn, well, that was just a dare." She shrugged casually and I shook my head laughing. This girl was amazing.

"Where do you live? I mean, I guessed it was near the Lima Bean, since I always see you there…" I asked again, adding to our casual 'Get to know each other' walk and talk.

"Ugh, I have an apartment in Lima Heights…" she said lowly and her head trailed to the ground again.

"W-what? Lima Heights?" I repeat, absolutely shocked. "That's like, the richest part of Ohio!"

"I make a lot of money, Britt." She whispers as I see her look slightly shameful.

"…You make it seem like that's a _bad _thing Santana. What is Lopez Investigations?" I ask inquisitively.

"It's not… I mean, it's not a _bad _thing at all. What I do is _help _people. Mostly with Supernatural and Demonic things, you know. But I just feel bad sometimes, because I have to charge these helpless people… I don't know I'm just-"

"-Selfless?" I ask again and she blushes. I squeeze her hand and stop walking as I turn to face her. "Don't be embarrassed, you _are. _The people you help don't care how much money you want, they just want your help… which in the end becomes priceless anyway."

Santana stares at me intensely as she reaches up her hand graced my cheek, a rush of heat slowly building up in my chest as she leaned forward and looked into my eyes.

"You're so smart, Britt." In an instant familiar lips were on mine, they were slightly unsure and cautious… especially after our last meeting. I could tell Santana was having an inner debate so I decided to take charge as I pressed my lips deeper against hers, parting and changing ways as each stoke of the lips was long and meaningful. I felt her body relax as she whimpered, spurring me on to roam my hands up her back and all over her waist, her frame small but her curves made the place in between my legs twang rapidly as our kiss grew more heated. She brought her hands up to my face and brought us in for one last deep kiss before slowly pulling away, her eyes filled with lust.

"I think… we should go back to mine." She asked breathlessly, still completely buzzed from that kiss I could say nothing but nod my head frantically as she gripped my hand and led us quickly out of Lima Park.

Coming outside the gates she led me towards a 1960 black mustang. It was _so _Santana.

The 15 minute drive was spent in silence as we shared constant lustful glances. But as we approached Lima Heights I couldn't help but become nervous.

I wanted her, so much. But I was a _virgin. _I mean, I've had boyfriends and girlfriends before; but we did no more than making out. Santana on the other hand has been around for a few century's, and something tells me this wouldn't be new to her. I just really don't want to disappoint, but when we kiss, I can't stop myself.

We parked in the apartment building which read 'Heights Studios'. She turned the engine off and turned to look at me.

"I can take you back if you feel uncomfortable being here Britt." I knew right then, I'd gladly let Santana Lopez take my virginity. I don't even think the Gods on Mount Olympus are as considerate and as beautiful as her. I leant in and kissed her chastely.

"No, I wanna stay here with you." I stated boldly as I caught the shift in her eyes again, it must be a Vampire thing as her emotions changed.

Santana got out of the car first and ran over to my side, opening it chivalry for me. Hand in hand again we walked through the coded doors and down a few flights to the basement pad. We stopped outside her door as she fiddled with her keys. _Was Santana nervous? _

She eventually opened the door and gestured for me to go inside.

"Make yourself at home." She stated with a sexy smirk.

I entered her apartment and was completely mesmerised. The ceiling was high with Grecian patterns decorated around the skirting boards with coliseum like pillars against the wall corners. Paintings form ancient times were hung up on most walls. Her couch was corner cream leather and her floor was of perfect marble. I felt completely out of place. There was one thing I did notice though…

"San, your place is beautiful." I said quickly as she smiled brightly, picking up a few books and tidying them away. "But what's with the huge hole in the wall?"

She turned towards the kitchen area and coughed awkwardly, "I… ugh… I kinda threw Sebastian through it." She said quietly. I had wanted to ask her about him all night, but never found the perfect time.

"What's the story with him, Santana?" She unbuttoned her coat and flung it on the kitchen unit as she eyed me; she walked towards me and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the couch as we sat down.

"He used to mean a lot to me." She said sadly as I looked away from her. I couldn't stand the thought of Santana loving someone else.

"It must have been hard to kill him." I stated, and the way he was talking… it must have.

"I said he _used_ to mean a lot to me Britt, you know… when I was soulless." She spoke quietly as she scooted over and brought her hand up to turn my head towards her. "He was going to _kill _you. I could _never_… I would _never_ let that happen." She husked determinedly as she looked me dead in the eye. I could have fainted.

_She chose me. _

A man she'd known for centuries over me, a girl she'd known for a little over a month.

She leaned in and snapped me out of my gaze as her lips grazed below my ear.

"But I don't wanna talk about him now…" she whispered against my skin as she gently kissed it, my neck arching in natural response. "We have _so _much time to _talk_…" her hand grazed my thigh and lightly slid up as she continued to kiss my neck, driving me insane. "Right now… I just want to _feel_ you." That was it. I was gone.

A feeling I'd never felt before pulsated through my body as I turned and pinned her shoulders to the back of the couch, flipping my leg over to straddle her as I went straight in for a heated kiss. Our bodies slamming against each other as well as our tongues as she moaned _loudly; _her hands finding my jacket sleeves and immediately dragging them down as her teeth found my bottom lip and did the same, I winced in pain _and _pleasure and pulled back to see Santana's eyes almost black.

_I'd never felt so turned on in my life. _

She eyed me seductively as her hands found the bottom of my white tank top and lifted it slowly over my head. Throwing the tank top on the floor her breath hitched at the sight of my body. I'd normally feel self-conscious. In fact I _expected _to feel self-conscious, but I actually smirked as I pulled her head towards my chest, earning a wicked smile from her as she kissed and licked all over my torso. I moaned as I felt the heat between my legs begin to pool more than ever. She reached behind and unclasped my bra smoothly in expertise and pulled back to drag it down my arms with her teeth and throwing it again in any direction. Her lips looked so _sexy _swollen as she licked them, her hands unbuttoning her blouse at superhuman speed.

_The many perks of being a vampire._

She tosses her blouse so hard it flies across the room, grabbing my hips she flips me aggressively so I'm lay across the couch, before she reverts our positions and straddles me. I've just realised Santana Lopez topping me is the hottest thing in the world. She lowers her body and positions her leg in-between mine as her luscious lips find my erect nipple, sucking hard as her tongue flicks it quickly. I reach around and unclasp her black bra, pulling it down slowly before she quickly lifts up to yank it off, eager to get back to the task at hand as she sucked harder than before, moaning into my breast as I gasp at the new sensation and my body rocks automatically, making my center grind hard against her thigh. I whimper at the spasm down below.

"We need to take these off." Soft fingers grazed the waistband of my jeans and her voice was huskier than ever as I looked down to see her closing her eyes hard as she bit her lip. I was slightly alarmed at her look of inner battle as I inched forward and sat up slightly, my lips meeting hers for a gentle reassuring kiss. Our tongues danced as Santana unbuttoned me, her hands pulling my fly down as she lifts me with one arm and pulls my jeans down with another, turning me on even more. My legs feel the immense heat of her body. _It was like the heat was growing within her. _

She kissed me again as her fingers grabbed the hem of my panties, slowly bringing them down as I ready myself for what's to come. As I await it _excitedly. _

Her body sits up as she lifts my legs and pulls them down and off smoothly, her eyes conveying the want to go slow yet her body giving into the passion as she eyes my open center.

"Bedroom?" I ask quietly. She looks up to me and smiles, leaning down and pulling me up so were facing, my legs wrapping round her and my center hitting her stomach. She moans as her hands find my ass and grip it harshly as she rocks into me.

"God Britt, you're _so wet._" She smiles as we continue to kiss. I suddenly feel my body being lifted as I'm being held and carried in Santana's arms… legs still wrapped around her waist. I begin to kiss her neck and her hurried walking stops slightly, I feel her body literally stiffen. I continue kissing. "Britt… you shouldn't…" she breathes as I feel her inhale into my hair, whimpering as I lick her pulse point. "I'm going to lose it…" she whispers as soon as my teeth find her earlobe and drag down.

A low animalistic growl escapes her mouth as I feel my body being slammed into a wall. Paintings fall around me as pieces of the wall break off. She pulls her head back and her eyes become redder, she moans as her fangs slip out slower than ever before as her head tilts back. My eyes widen for a second as she looks at me, her hair wild as her chest heaves.

Then I grab her neck, and pull her lips to mine.

I don't know why, but kissing Vampire Santana feels so forbidden… yet so _so good._ She growls again into my mouth as we kiss more frantically than ever before, her hips bucking into mine causing my moan to muffle as her tongue strokes mine again. She lifts us away from the wall and brings one hand from behind my back.

I didn't even have time to pull away from the kiss as two fingers entered me without remorse as my body was slammed into the wall yet again.

I yelped out in pain as she slammed her fingers in and out of me as she pulled away from my lips and bit my shoulder. I felt teeth slightly sink into me as she licked the wound, panting heavily as I began to adjust to the new feeling down below.

It hurt _a lot _at first. I haven't even been _inside _myself, but Santana wasn't to know. She seemed like she'd been _taken over _or something. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever witnessed. Yet it scared me deep down, she had just _bitten me _and I was too turned on to even care.

I felt myself rocking up and down to her hard movements as the pleasure started to balance out the pain. My eyes closed as the muscles inside of my deepest place clench and she picks up an impossible rhythm. Our panting, our sensual moans and our bodies rocking beautifully yet immensely roughly together as the feeling of extreme pleasure takes over the pain from my brimming fullness. Santana slips a third finger in and I moan loudly whilst gripping her raven locks. Her tongue travels up my neck as she plants chaste kisses along my jaw. I can feel her fingers. In and out, in and out, in and out as the building sensation pulses through me.

"Harder… Santana…" I beg as I feel the release building. Boy, I don't have to tell her twice.

I feel her fingers go even _deeper _as she curls them, hitting a spot that makes my eyes jolt open and my mouth gasp loudly. I close my eyes again, feeling her pushing me higher and higher.

Then it hits.

My whole body shakes as the orgasm ripples through me, my vagina pulsating as it vice grips her buried fingers. I cry out her name as my back arches off the wall, a single tear falling down my cheek.

I flop onto her and pant heavily as my eyes open limply, half lidded. I feel her pull out of me and wrap a strong arm behind my back, hugging me tightly as she kisses my shoulder. She pulls me gently from the wall as more pieces break and fall onto the floor.

I close my eyes as I feel myself being carried and lowered gently onto a silk surface. I slowly open my eyes and see a pillow surrounding my head as Santana places a black blanket over my body. I blink a few times to see if I can make out what I thought it just saw, and I was right.

_Santana was __**crying. **_

She reached into her closet and placed on an oversized t-shirt. Slowly, she pulls her pencil skirt down and leans her head against the wall, breathing heavily.

I sit up confused and wrap the blanket around my chest, "Santana? Are you okay?"

She turns to me and looks completely broken as she wipes a tear, pulling her body from the wall she looks towards me, stopping briefly halfway as she looks towards her hand and clenches her door. "I… I need to wash this." She whispers almost inaudibly as she rushed out of the room and into her en-suite. I just managed to get a glimpse of what had her so upset: blood stained her three fingers.

I should be embarrassed, but I'm not. That was honestly the best feeling I have ever felt. I wanted more of it. I wanted more of _her._

I heard the door click into place as Santana stepped back inside the room; she rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I am so sorry, Brittany!" She sobbed into my shoulder and I was honestly too shocked to reply as I held her closer. "I… I didn't mean to hurt you… I just… I lost control… I thought I had it but… I've wanted you for _so _long I couldn't control myself."

I suddenly realised why she was so bothered as I shh'd her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Santana please don't feel guilty." I spoke quietly as I kissed her shoulder and pulled back, bringing my hand to wipe the tears off her face.

"I didn't mean to be so _rough _Britt… I…" I cut her off with a kiss as traced her face delicately with my hands.

I pulled back again and pecked her twice before smiling, "It was incredible Santana… I've _never _felt so good before."

"Really?" she blinks as I nod, kissing her again.

"Sorry we didn't make it to the bedroom… I couldn't wait." She laughs slightly and I knew I had cheered her up.

"Oh babe, it was definitely more than fine by me." I smirk as she leans in and kisses me again. "Although… you really need to get your walls fixed."

"Oh god, I don't even want to look at it!" she chuckled as she buried her head into my neck, kissing me sweetly.

I suddenly remember the mess that was on her hand and felt slightly disgusting as I was sitting up on her perfect and probably really expensive bed with my vagina bleeding slightly.

I unwrapped my arms from her and she looked up at me slightly alarmed, I laughed slightly at her pouty face.

"Don't worry; I'll be your cuddle monster in a second… I need to you know… clean up." I nodded my head downwards as she suddenly realised what I was talking about and stood up. I did the same as I gathered the black blanket and attempted to move, only to be stopped by Santana.

"Wait." She spoke hesitantly as she grabbed my arm. I turned to her again, her eyes so much softer yet equally determined as before. "Do you trust me?"

I swallowed and nodded as she closed the gap between us, kissing me sweetly as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"Lie down, baby." She kissed me softly again as I sat on the bed, pulling the blanket off of my body as I lay their naked and vulnerable to her. Her eyes darkened for second, before she shook her head with more determination and smiled as she crawled on top of me. "You are so beautiful…" she whispered as she kissed below my ear and down my neck. Her warm tongue dragging down the nape of my chest, placing kisses on my breasts as she sensually cupped me. I whimpered again as I felt myself getting wetter. She was travelling lower down my body, kissing down my stomach and swirling her tongue around my belly button.

She placed herself in-between my legs as she spread them gently, looking at me for permission which was quickly granted. She kissed the inside of my thigh sensually as she grabbed my thighs and squeezed them softly.

"Just let me control your body… You deserve this…" she whispered sensually before I felt a warm, wet sensation lapping my clit slowly. I moaned instantly. This felt _incredible. _

Her strokes varied as she licked my clit up and down, moaning contently at my taste as her tongue dived inside of me again. I melted under her expertise as she diverted her attention back up to my clit, the tip of her tongue doing crazy fast motions as I felt the now familiar heat build-up quickly in the pit of my stomach. She continued to make me feel like I was on cloud 9 as her tongue swirled me in various rhythms. Her lips came in contact as she took me in as sucked hard whilst flicking that magic tongue over my stiffened bud, sending me over the edge as my back arched off the bed and my body shook violently. I moaned so loud I'm sure Santana will be getting noise complaints from her neighbours.

I came down hard as I hit the bed, smiling satisfied as I tried to gather my breath. Santana rose from in between me, smile as bright as ever as she crawled up me, kissing me sensually as my tasted fell onto my lips. She pulled away sooner than I expected and hopped off the bed. She pulled the sheets up and lifted me with that strength that keeps surprising me as she laid me inside her spacious black sheeted double bed. I smiled sweetly as she hopped over me and lowered herself behind me, spooning me closely as she kissed along my arm and snaked her arm around my stomach, holding me as close as possible.

An overwhelming feeling exploded in my heart as I scooted into her. I wanted to do this forever.

"Goodnight, Baby. Get some sleep." She leaned over and kissed my cheek as she whispered to me.

Tonight I lost my virginity.

To a Vampire.

To the lover of my life.


End file.
